


#thoughts what are you made of?

by allsovacant



Series: johnlock scribbles [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Feelings, M/M, Photographs, Poetry, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 04:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14866991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant





	#thoughts what are you made of?

[ ](https://imgur.com/zAP0VQ3)

**Sherlock:** _"What are you made of?_   
_Curious—_   
_You are a mystery,_   
_I couldn't grasp—_   
_A solution higher than seven_   
_A continuous thrill that invaded my system—_   
_You keep my feet on the ground_   
_My brain in my head,_   
_But let it be known,_   
_That if I have a heart—_   
_You have it in your hand... "_


End file.
